All The Stars Are Closer
by MCEProd22
Summary: In A Prelude to Volume 6 the newly reunited team RWBY Discovers and gets tossed through Ravens portal she used to escape Haven. Tai once again reunites with his daughters while Blake and Weiss get a glimpse as to the home life of their partners.
1. R ecollection

_**A/N: I give another RWBY one shot here, this taking place in the 2 week interval between Volume 5 and 6. Mainly so Tai doesn't seem completley out of things. Enjoy.**_

* * *

In the chaos of the raging battle she knew she had to make tracks.

"Yang…"

Her speed in avian form was great, but the regret of her heart was now present. She had sought power and had obtained it, but may have lost far more than her daughter, brother and confidant this time.

"There…" One of the Buildings nearby the assembled Faunus Armada was dark and adjunct. Once the roof was clear the shift to human was instant.

"Tai…I need to…" The blade was unsheathed instantly as her semblance carved out the portal. It was far enough away to sneak back through. But decided a twist was needed.

"This is going to be open for a while. Nobody will find this." One stroke of her finger down the blade of her sword locked the glowing red vortex in place. Protected by the darkness just like it should be. Raven gave one backwards glance at the scene where the battle was nearing its conclusion.

"Good Luck…my little girl."

A shift and bank in the air was quick as Raven flew through the vortex with no indication that it moved due to her presence.

* * *

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

The faunus armada led the captured White Fang remnants away from the grounds of haven as the action inside above the fault quieted.

"Ren, Nora get him up…"

Qrow bellowed over to the nonchalant duo who were in the process of being healed by Jaune.

"Ozpin, can't move?"

"No…Oscar, and I'm sure you don't want me carrying him back to the house."

Ren and Nora looked timidly at Jaune who still glowed bright white.

"Guy's you're good to go. I'll stay with Ruby and them for a minute."

Ren eased himself using the shoulder pad of Jaune. "Well see you back at the house."

Nora led Ren away to the awaiting Qrow while they struggled to get the Feeble Body of Oscar back up. As Jaune now held up the glowing lamp he stared on at Yang's arm, detached and on the ground.

"Is she going to get that…"

Yang was laughing away as her and the rest of Team RWBY seemed to synch once again not letting go of each other as they caught up.

"So this Illia, is she…" Weiss earned a bop from Ruby while Blake chuckled at that, her twin cat ears perking up in delight.

"Just really great friends. Blends into the background mostly. But really helped Sun and I out when I had to save my parents." Yang's burst of laughter at the pun earned warm smiles from Blake and Weiss, the team notion was truly back.

Ruby looked on at Jaune now walking over to Yang's arm.

"Jaune, you can go back with them, well grab that."

"Didn't want to interrupt."

Yang got up from the ground doing the whole toss it here motif.

"Heads up…" The toss was fast and the catch by her fast faster the others got up as Yang reattached her arm giving the fingers multiple flexes. Jaune went back and grabbed the lamp that was on the ground nearby alarming Yang.

"Hey what are you…"

"Qrow wanted me to bring it back, said you guys could use a little more time together to…"

Yang grimaced hard but Ruby leapt onto the awaiting hands of Yang. "Got it…"

As he picked up his shield while balancing the lamp, the blonde nobleman walked off leaving the other girls on their own. The 4 got to their feet looking hard at the surroundings.

"This place is going to need a remodel."

"More like a re makeover Yang…" Blake gasped at the realization of her words and Yang busted out laughing.

"Welcome Back Blake…" The pat on her head followed with obligatory ear scratches as the girls now began their long walk back to the house, each glad to be reunited after so long.

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

The sun had been shining bright that morning. For Tai, he's become well accustomed to his days alone, and the sunflowers weren't going to prune themselves.

As he wiped away the small sweat beads from his face the kneel to the box was instant.

"Looking good."

A few well tweaked movements with the hands got the soil near where he wanted it when he popped his head up.

"Huh…"

The sound he had heard all to well. It was when he turned skyward and could only see the black feather plummet into his viewpoint that he confirmed it.

"Hmm…." The face of his was resolute, in both anger and overdue timeliness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Second Half of the one shot coming soon. As always Subscribe for more.**_


	2. W hirlwind

_**A/N: Second Part here. Each of course gets a specific name Enjoy.**_

* * *

"So, how's it been going Blake?" Ruby timidly asked Blake as they made their way around the Haven Buildings.

"Ruby, did you get more timid since I've left." The glow of the buildings in the distance illuminated their black hair. Blake did admire the small red touches on the tip of Ruby's follicles, not completely a redhead, but still counted moniker wise.

"No, why would that come up."

Blake laughed and that allowed their tension to release a bit, Ruby noticing the Cat Ears thought of something else. "Your Parents nearby?"

"Staying with a few members of the mistral council. Sun explained the situation to them already figured they want us to catch up."

"Well that's good. Are you…"

"I mean what I said, I'm not leaving you guys again."

Ruby noticed tears in Blakes eyes as her voice cracked. "I know!"

"Well why did…"

"Well I'm still Team Leader, its my job after all." The two chuckled as they passed by one building in the dark. Blake now noticed this and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the…"

Ruby who already was nearing the edge of the Haven campus turned back to look at her teammate.

"Blake…you coming?"

"There's something off about the building…"

Ruby had gotten to her side and looked straight up at what Blake was looking at.

"I can't tell."

"Your eyes I know aren't good as mine but if you see directly up you can tell."

On second glance Ruby could now see it. Air could be seen visibly going into the building, almost as if a fan was going in reverse. Once from there her eyes now turned to the adjacent rooftop.

"I think we can see it if we get up…" Before Blake could finish Ruby turned on her speed and rushed straight up the building gingerly holding onto the white jacket of Blake. Once the two settled Blake was out of breath trying to re balance herself.

"Ruby, seriously I could throw up if you go like…" Now they could see it, a red portal disguised in darkness by the building. It looked like it wasn't sucking anything in like a black hole but it was present, Blake was unnerved by it.

"How did…"

"Yang said she and Weiss got to Uncle Qrow through a portal like this. I think Aunt Raven made them."

"Ruby you know she's not actually…"

But that didn't deter her as she reached for the glowing vortex. At which point then it activated beginning to suck her through.

"Ruby!"

Blake grabbed on to pull her back but the duo was pulled forward as both bodies vanished into the void. Like before, outside perimeter returned to that still state it was already in, no trace of movement on or near it.

* * *

"Sis!"

Yang's yells filled the air as she and Weiss were nearing the edge of the campus where they were promised to meet up with the other 2 before heading back to the house. Weiss seemed off about the whole thing.

"How far ahead were they?"

"I don't know like 10 minutes?"

"How big is this place anyway. It didn't seem that big when were in the middle of that huge fight."

Yang seemed more worried about her sister now, then when they greeted Qrow upon their initial arrival. However, this time she was still looking for another telltale sign.

"She has to be…"

"Yang look up!"

Weiss pointed to air flowing around the rooftop of a nearby building the robotic arm of Yang now could tell something was off. Her other arm once again shook but a mental breath was all she needed to calm herself. Weiss at which point popped besides her touching her arm in comfort.

"Phantom Limb?"

Yangs face went south at the mention of that phrase nearly popping up to scream but Weiss forced her to stay still.

"One of my fathers major accidents involving workers happened to a close friend of his. Dust crystal at the Anima mine triggered a cave in, severed the arm at the elbow. Lost 17 workers, Atlas tech was able to give him a replacement arm like yours but I could her my father say multiple times how the man he once knew was gone left a quaking mess of PTSD."

Yang popped herself up to Weiss and humbly shed a tear.

"Is this forever?"

"I can say you're doing better than that guy ever was, and you're one of the strongest people I know. This should be nothing bad for you to make second nature."

The two hugged out of great admiration and now Yang could also see what Weiss mentioned.

"You're right about the air, I can tell somethings off." Her eyes turned to a lower rooftop adjacent to the air current. "Let's get up there."

Climbing was second nature to the girls, even Weiss while using her Glyphs as a spring easily the two launched themselves upward to the rooftop ledge, now their eyes could turn and see it. Yang was beside herself with disbelief.

"How did?"

"Your moms Portal?"

The blonde girl nodded fearing now what happened with Ruby and Blake. The check on her scroll was instant, just to see where it was all leading.

"They all made it back to the house, I let Qrow know we'll be a bit." A reply was sent out as Yang tucked her scroll back in her pocket. Now they turned back to the portal each trying to piece it all together.

"Well, its not Qrow, so she had to…" Now realizing it Yang grabbed on to the hand of Weiss as the two flew through the open vortex. Unlike previously though it sealed behind them, not leaving a single trace of its presence in the now darkened Haven Campus.

* * *

As Tai turned back from finishing the gardening he looked on at the bright day still unfolding.

"Wonder if Zwei needs…"

A very loud thud now fell hard onto the ground. Tai could hear it coming from the other side of the house. He ran to reach it but could now feel the excited corgi shoot past him rushing to get their first.

"Zwei hold up…"

Tai turned to head back and grab his gear in case it was something bad, but instead went into shock when he could hear something else.

"HEY!"

In absolute disbelief he rushed over and could see the small crater. Zwei was on the edge of it barking rapidly, as he looked in his heart skipped a beat.

"RUBY!"

There she was on top of Blake both struggling to get up from the surface of the crater. Both girls started to move gingerly.

"Ow…" As she slowly got up she now could see them looking down, Blake however shifted some of the weight between them off and now recoiled when she could see that familiar dog.

"DAD! ZWEI!" Ruby grabbed Blake and lept from the crater both rolling to a complete stop. In near tears Ruby embraced her dad in nearly the same emotional state of her reunion with Yang a few days earlier.

"Dad, I'm so sorry…"

Tai feeling the emotion forwent parental know how and just hugged.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're safe."

As what seemed like 5 minutes passed with father and daughter hugging, the elephant outside was quickly brought up by Blake as she was freaking out.

"Ruby, get your dog off me!"

There was Zwei really excited to see Blake and doing what he did mostly during their time back at Beacon, being really lovable.

"I missed you too Zwei just go back to Ruby…" As Ruby was taking a bit to regain her composure Tai instead grabbed Zwei away from Blake as he noticed the finer details about Ruby's teammate.

"Sorry about that…He can be a bit of a handful."

Tai comforted Blake in nearly the same way he did for his own daughters, that didn't seem to bother her at all. Until her twin cat ears perked up realizing something was coming, something huge and massive.

"We need to move!"

That got their attention as Ruby grabbed them speeding off toward the house shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: 5 Guesses as to what the B portion of this 4 part one shot is. As always Subscribe for more.**_


	3. B lood

_**A/N: Third part of Four where we get small glimpses back to Mistral and one unexpected guest that will shape the fourth and final parts theme. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Weiss Hang On!" As Yang yelled at the top of her lungs all she could think of was the Nevermore from initiation and that plummet from the sky.

"This is how it ends, and I honestly thought that spear of Cinders was going to do me in."

"Were not done yet!" Yang now realizing where they were stuck out her robotic arm. As Weiss barley held on to Yangs jacket she was now realizing what her blonde compatriot was trying to do.

"Yang, that will crush your arm."

"Not with me, Weiss, Not With ME!" At which point Yang's semblance activated turning her eyes blood red. The sigh of the silver haired girl was both a mix of relief and fear.

"Forgot about her semblance, maybe mine could be of…" As they now saw the ground coming fast she threw down a glyph, landing it straight below them.

"Aim for the center!" The words were instant as Yang threw down her full force smacking the ground like a meteor striking a planet would. The dirt and rubble threw across the sky sending it into the trees and sending them tumbling. Weiss closed her eyes hoping the impact would not kill them but now at least was glad if she had to go, it was with her friend.

"Away from the windows." Tai screamed out as the three ducked under the couches. Zwei was shaking in the corner fearing what would come. Ruby suddenly realized what it could be and turned back for the door.

"What if…"

Then the whole house shook as Ruby got knocked to the ground smacking her head. Blake quickly propped up a shadow of hers to hold up Ruby while Tai checked to see if there were any residual signs of an attack.

"Ruby, are you OK."

As she gingerly checked herself over Tai peered out the window. The day which had been pleasant beforehand now seems like a war zone as dirt and rubble filled the yard.

"House is fine, just another meteor."

"Dad, I was saying if Blake and I fell from the sky then what if…"

Tai almost as if running in reverse realized what she was saying and rushed outside. Blake now noticed and grabbed Ruby. Like before the three peered over the crater, this one deeper than before and now could see them.

"It was Aunt Ravens Portal."

Tai sighed in exasperation "Ruby she's not…"

"Weiss, Yang!" Blake yelled below to see if they could get a telltale sign. It was nearly 5 minutes before the small audible gasps of Yang could be heard.

"HEY!"

The first sign of movement was the fingers of Yang's robotic arm shifting away some of the rubble. Near simultaneously Rocks fell away from the body of Weiss until both emerged in dirty disheveled states with cuts around their bodies. Blood was also seeping from the hands of Weiss staining the silver of her dress. As both took a moment to gather themselves Tai looked on wondering how this was possible.

"Raven where are you?"

One dive by Ruby into the pit to grab them and bring them back up meant Tai could now hug his other Daughter. While Blake and Ruby escorted Weiss inside to help clean herself off, both Xiao Longs had their moment of re connection.

"Hi Dad."

"So, you did find…"

"I did. She wasn't what I was expecting, but she did have one thing I admired."

"What's that."

"Made me realize Ruby's Mom was the mom I had all along. Although I did admire her determination in leading the tribe of hers."

Tai happily laughed while walking Yang back into the house. "That's My girl."

Far off into the woods a pair of red eyes could be seen looking at the duo walking inside the house.

* * *

 _ **4 Hours Later**_

"They're not Back yet?"

Qrow pondered the question to the trio and Oscar as he got up the next morning, noticing that the house was suddenly a lot quieter.

"I had gone to bed, just figured they'd come in while we weren't looking." Jaune mentioned while Ren and Nora each looked at their scrolls for a clue.

"No Messages…" Nora shook her head while Ren stared out the window. "Would they be with Sun and Blakes Parents."

"No, because I just got a message from Ghira asking me if we'd seen Blake. It's really odd for them to go up missing like this."

Oscar who at this point had been quiet now suddenly cleared the air.

"I wouldn't worry about them."

The 4 of them now stared on thinking that Ozpin had recovered and was talking but the tidiness of Oscar showed through a little to give them a realization of who's in control.

"No, Ozpins still out this is just my feeling."

Nora rubbed Oscars weary shoulder in confidence. "How so?"

"Well, he's told me all sorts of stories about the famous Team RWBY and how if Beacon hadn't fell, they would have been considered his greatest success story. Wherever they are now I'm sure their safe. It would take time for them to get back on the same page.

On the couch stood the lamp shrunken but still with the small bit of glow they'd initially witnessed after last night. Qrow looked at the lamp thinking and then back at them now knowing of what to get done next.

"Well make for Atlas in a few days. That will give RWBY a chance to make it back here."

They seemed confused until Qrow explained himself. "If they are where I think they are, they'll need a hand to get back here."

The trio got his wording clearly but for Oscar, it went over his head.

* * *

 _ **5 Hours Later.**_

Tai was on the stove cooking something up while the girls were on the couch conversing. Ruby and Yang in their nightwear while Blake and Weiss both wear leftovers from Summer each barley fitting but the duo didn't mind. Although Weiss did have an issue with Summers taste in evening wear.

"Ruby what taste did your mom have?" Weiss spun around to show off the silver nightshirt laced with floral and swirls.

"Monikers Weiss…" Ruby sighed "She loved those monikers, even more so the hand me down sigil on my cape."

Blake in bright green was easily the most contrasted but she didn't mind it. For her this was like those nights back in their dorm room at Beacon. Book in hand, she turned back to see what Tai was whipping up.

"Yang, what does your dad always like to make because I swear, I recognize that smell."

"Paella, a specialty our mom made." Ruby smiled upon Yang's wording and the girls laughed. The night sky shown through the house revealing not only the moon but the stars nearby glowing in ethereal light.

"All the stars are closer…" Weiss hit the nail on the head as they got the word from Tai that the food was ready. Dinner for them passed like no time had gone by even as Weiss and Blake noticed the family dynamic between Ruby, Yang, and their dad. Patch was certainly not a Mansion in Atlas or a crowded city in Menagerie, but they knew there was life here, a family here.

"Yang did you leave your bike in Mistral?" Tai pondered while the others now only realized the situation with Qrow and company.

"Crud…"

"How are we getting back?" Blake pondered while Tai looked into the woods noticing a tiny red glow, a small smile formed on his face and he turned back to the girls.

"Worst case scenario, I have a contact nearby that can get you back to Mistral."

Ruby looked at her dad with hopeful wideness. "What about the best?"

"We'll worry about that if it pops up. You girls look like you need some rest anyway."

His daughters groaned in unison, but Checkmate knew when they were outnumbered.

"Come on guys, he made us food we could at least hear him out."

The partners broke off to their respective rooms, while Tai quickly cleaned up the dishes. Another quick look outside was to make sure that same red glow was there followed suit. His lone thought was on them and then back to the glow.

"If you're still here do stick around, they could use your help getting back to Qrow."

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

"Yang do you have better books then all these magazines?"

Blake was sorting through the reading materials of Yang while folding out her sleeping bag. The look on her face was a mix of that one time Ruby found her book on Ninjas at Beacon.

"Jeez, Blake do we complain about Ninjas of Love?"

A retort was all ready but she whimpered slightly and took a look at the stump remaining of what was once Yang's arm. Yang noticed and sighed not ready to deal with this just yet.

"Blake, can you just not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look at me with immense guilt. I mean this will take some time."

Blake whimpered but Yang held her friend up with her other hand.

"I'm sure you had a lot more to deal with than what happened to me. Your friend Ilia and your parents nearly being killed by the white fang. They'll want to see you handling things ok, like I know you can."

The wide feline eyes of Blake looked on at her partner full of hope and optimism. "You sure?"

"I'm your partner, of course."

As Yang eased herself onto the bed Blake quickly looked out the window thinking of her parents Sun and Illia wondering if she'd be ok with going back with her team.

"Thanks…"

The duo fell asleep rather quickly although Blake secretly propped herself between Yang's bed and the table where she had paced her robotic arm for symbolic reasons. A bond she was hoping to never break again.

Meanwhile Ruby had taken the floor on the insistence of Weiss who lounged over being in a very comfortable bed for the first time since Beacon. For the life of her though Ruby couldn't sleep, the moment she did though, flashbacks to her silver eyes coming out replayed in her mind.

"PYRRHAAA!"

Ruby shot up awake with full force nearly screaming again but kept herself quiet. An adjustment on her eye mask to comfortable range was instant as she peaked up to see Weiss cuddling Zwei while they were both dreaming.

"More frosting Klein…"

"Let me guess, Klein is the cake butler I've heard about?"

Feeling herself about to bust Ruby quickly went for the bathroom. 8 Minutes later as she came back through the kitchen, the silver eyes of hers could now see another set of familiar eyes in the darkness.

"Hello?"

It took nearly a minute until she heard a voice breaking through the void of the dark.

"This place certainly hasn't changed."

In shock Ruby nearly went to grab Crescent Rose from her room but she was stopped and drug outside by the figure.

"Wait…"

"Don't make noise if you know what's good for you."

The moonlight outside now revealed the full form of her mysterious contact. A familiar face fully grown while coupled with her sisters more obvious features.

"Aunt Raven?"

Raven looked more radiant then usual in the moon glow her nature of shapeshifting full and featured. Red stood out in her outfit and bandanna allowing the moon the opportunity to glow blood red around her.

"Figured we could talk a bit…"

Ruby was in complete shock at this turn of events.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The Final Part where we get a resolution is coming soon. As Always Subscribe for more.**_


	4. Y earning

_**A/N: Finale, Enjoy.**_

* * *

The dead of night had Ruby outside of her house talking with the last person she'd never figure she'd see in person. Raven gave a good look at Ruby just as Ozpin did so long ago, like him stopping on her face.

"You do have Summer's eyes, silver and full of energy."

"Aunt Raven why are you here?"

"Ruby, I'm not your…"

"Qrow is more Yang's Uncle than mine I know but I still call him uncle, so I'll gladly call you Aunt. Besides my mom knew you as well."

Raven flashed a rare smile on her face as they looked on at the night sky. "That she did."

For what seemed like nearly forever the duo stood outside in the moonlight each not sure what to say. Until seeing a small tear in her eye gave Ruby the gull to finally mention the thing that had been bugging her since the battle.

"Raven, did you want the lamp?"

"Yes.."

"Then why did you let Yang have it…"

"If Salem knew I had it, she'd go after not only me but everyone I knew. There was no way I'd risk losing Yang, Tai, Qrow or my tribe. You may not be my daughter, but your sister means more to me than I'm willing to admit. Of course, this statement now includes you as well."

"Is that because you're the Summer Maiden?"

In shock Raven spun around to Ruby showing the small glimpse of the power she had inherited. The bright red flames on the corners of the eyes illuminating the windows of the house.

"How did you know?"

"On the day Beacon fell, was the last time I spoke with Phrya Nikos and she had mentioned a thing to me about Maidens, which I brushed off as a nerves joke. Only after Qrow told us about Salem and the Maidens did I realize what Ozpin was trying to get her to be. You had that same appearance as what he told us about them. It seems though that the power Ozpin was trying to gift Phrya ended up with…"

"Cinder Fall…You should know I never truly aligned with her, all that was just to get the lamp so that my tribe would be safe."

"I'm aware, you may have to take a bit to convince Qrow and Yang about that."

Raven looked uneasy as she stared up to the window of what she guessed as Yang's bedroom. She sighed with regret in her throat and turned back to Ruby.

"Now I wish I'd come back sooner, especially after she lost her arm. So much I want to make right, Yang, your dad and Summer especially."

"I can remedy the Summer situation right now."

Without warning Ruby grabbed onto Raven as they sped off through the woods. It seemed like nearly 7 miles until they came upon a cliff. Raven was out of breath as can be while Ruby looked ahead.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be…" Though now she could see it. The cliff edge that revealed the full of the moon shining down on a headstone. Ruby's eyes on it gave off the indication that sent waves of emotion across Raven.

"Is that…"

"My mom was never seen again after she got sent out on a mission years ago. Dad put this on the cliff as tribute to make sure she always kept watch over our home, even though she was no longer on Remnant. If you're still interested, I'll give you a bit."

Ruby backed off while it took Raven a few minutes before she went over to the cliff. She could now see the headstone engraved with Summers sigil and a simple epitaph.

 _ **SUMMER ROSE**_

 _ **THUS KINDLY I SCATTER**_

The tears she shed were more than her moment before leaving Yang as she poured her heart out for what seemed like an eternity. Ruby who at that point had fallen asleep got woken back up when Raven came back over.

"How was my Mom…"

Raven chuckled to herself and rubbed Ruby's hair in a show of good faith. "You remind me of her so much, she'd be so proud of you and your sister."

Another semblance boost brought them back to the house as Ruby opened the door back up. Raven stared on in both longing and benign fashion.

"Can we go back soon, because you may be key in that?"

"I'll give you a couple more days with Tai, find my portal in the woods after that, that should take you four back to Qrow."

Without realizing Raven shifted to bird form and flew off. All Ruby could do was look at the sky and think about everything that had gone on within the last seven months since she had last been near her mother's grave site. How beautiful the sky around Patch was, the feel of being at home, and the team she was on being together again. Weiss was right about one thing in that dark night…

"All the Stars Are Closer…"

The Door close was quick and as she got back to her room Zwei now had his feet clawed into Weiss hair.

"What a lazy butt…" She tucked herself back in as sleep overtook her within minutes.

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later**_

In a flurry of activity, the girls helped Tai clean things up around the house. As they were due to head into town to get passage back to Mistral, Tai savored every moment he could with his girls, while Zwei had has share of fun following Blake around and even logging onto Weiss.

"Go Away Dog…" Blake peered from the shed as she hid while picking up garbage. Weiss peered over and shook her head repeatedly.

"Jeez Blake," The words were both critical and surprising as she grabbed Zwei away from the shed while the corgi excitedly wiggled and licked her. "He's harmless, your nature shouldn't make you completely afraid of dogs. What about beowolves, the dogs of Grimm you can approach them with no issues."

Blake peered at Zwei before shaking her head. "If Zwei was a Grimm even you'd fear him." The handoff of the trash to Tai was quick as she headed back inside to check on the windows. As Weiss let go of Zwei sending him off to wherever Ruby was now, they looked on at the mess ahead of them still.

"Blake really does not like Zwei…" Tai hit the nail square on the head as he joined Weiss to clean the shelves off. As she noticed the shelves full of equipment for both gardening and repair the questions now filled hear head.

"So, what do you use this for…"

"Storage and Yang's bike Mainly."

"I wish my dad was into hobbies like you…" Weiss sighed while Tai handed her some stuff.

"Signal doesn't occupy my whole time Weiss, I'm sure they've told you of my moments here. Summer loved certain aspects of our little piece of this world. Only make sense to keep them alive for her."

Weiss nodded while they continued cleaning. Once the house was spotless by Tai standards and a weapons check was done to make sure they were in peak shape the four stood outside on the path set to head into town. Tension was abounding as no one was sure what needed to be said at that moment.

"So…"

Ruby nervously twerked her thumbs back and forth, reminding herself of how she had left before all nervous and not sure of what to say next.

"Ruby…"

As their leader shook in fear, Yang took the initiative to step forward to hug their dad. The moment was warm and loving, and then Yang turned back to still see Ruby nervous as can be.

"Come on sis, you can give a proper goodbye unlike last time."

That was the push as now she joined them and embraced them both with love and meaning. The sniffle of the elder Xiao Long broke the tension of the perfect morning.

"Please be safe, you know how much you both mean to me."

Tai shed a few tears which Blake and Weiss noticed far behind them making sure this moment was not ruined.

"We love you Dad…" Both girls said while trying to hold back a few tears of their own. While Checkmate watched in the distance wondering how long this would continue, Tai suddenly got a glimpse of them peaking over on their goodbyes and broke from the embrace waving at them to get their attention.

"Weiss, Blake bring it in your family to me as well."

The duo ran over to join the group embrace as Tai locked into getting the face of Team RWBY locked into his head. Wondering just how long it'd be until he'd see them all again. After nearly 25 Minutes the four finally broke off leaving Tai to wave them off as they began the walk into the woods.

"Bye ZWEI!" All but Blake yelled back as the Xiao Long household shrunk in the distance. Tai himself continued watching the road until finally the girls were gone. He came back into the house alone again. Zwei was curled up in the dog bed by the couch while on the table he now saw a new photo already framed along with a note.

 _ **DEAR DAD,**_

 _ **SAW OUR OLD TEAM PHOTO AND FIGURED IT COULD USE AN UPDATE**_

 _ **NOW YOU'LL HAVE US HERE IN PATCH WHEN WE AREN'T**_

 _ **WILL CALL SOON**_

 _ **WITH MUCH LOVE**_

 _ **YANG AND RUBY**_

Tai sniffled while he stared at the previous photo, Ruby and Yang with their partners and in red with the words "New FRIENDS" Now the new picture of them outside with the sunflowers blooming behind them had one simple phrase.

"FAMILY"

Tai happily petted the sleeping Corgi while whistling to himself the song Shine.

* * *

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

"How much longer is the way back into town?" Weiss Moaned as what seemed like endless timbers of evergreen continued to pass by.

"Yeah, something seems off Ruby?" Yang peaked over to see her sister frantically looking between the trees.

"No nothings, off just we haven't been here in nearly a half a year, just trying to remember the way."

"No, I was still here barley a month ago, not all of this has changed that much…"

Ruby was all set to get into an argument with Yang about what each of them had been through in the past 6 months, when Blake now noticed it.

"Guys, turn here quick!" 

The three now joined the cat girl as they could now see it. The familiar red portal now in the bright daylight between two old ancient redwoods. All three of them now looked at Ruby miffed, expecting an explanation.

"WHAT!" Ruby shrugged in nonchalant tones. While Yang looked for any telltale sign if the bird was near. Not seeing anything she turned back to her sister with a glare mixed with angry and relief in tone.

"Let's go Guys… We'll Leave Ruby to tell Dad what she clearly doesn't want to tell us."

The three quickly ran through the swirling vortex while Ruby opened her scroll to send a message out.

 _ **DAD, TELL YOUR CONTACT WERE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT**_

5 Seconds of silence followed until a response popped up on her screen.

 _ **IS THE PORTAL THERE?**_

Ruby responded by quickly snapping a picture of it. Another 15 seconds of silence came until she got a response that confirmed where the rest of her team now was.

 _ **LOVE YOU GUYS. BE SAFE.**_

 _ **WE LOVE YOU TOO, WE'LL TELL QROW YOU SAID HI.**_

As she tucked her scroll away Ruby walked to the portal looking up to the sky for one telltale sign of her own. A small black feather fell into view and she nodded in gratitude for the kept promise.

"Thank you, Aunt Raven."

The cape of Ruby's fluttered in the wind as she walked through the open vortex, now more confident and readier to resume the fight against Salem.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
